


The New Normal

by ash_davis1028



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Dustin, Bottom Steve, Bullying, Dustin is 16, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_davis1028/pseuds/ash_davis1028
Summary: “And you... Want me to join you?” Dustin asks, looking between the two older boys.“Yeah” Steve says, a small smile on his face.“We would fuckin’ love for you to join us” Billy grins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dustin is 16 in this fic. That is legal age of consent where I’m at. Don’t read it if you are not comfortable with that!

“Steve?” Dustin called, making his way up to the older boys room.  
“My mom told me you called and wanted me to come ove-“ Beore he could finish Dustin was pushing ope the door to Steves bedroom

“Dustin!” Steve shouts, right as Billy thrusts as hard as he could into hm. Throwing his head back moaning, Steve gasps out,  
“Fuck.”  
That’s all Dustin stays to watch as he turns and gets the hell out of the house as quickly as he could. Grabbing his bike, Dustin turns in the direction of the junkyard.

He couldn’t go home, his mother would be suspectous and think something happened between him ad Steve. Mike was with El, and Dustin was still bitter about Max picking Lucas so he definitely wasn’t going to hang out with them.

In the months that passed since Eleven closed the gate, things have been fine, normal even. The Party has been steadily getting bigger, with the girls now members. But strangely, Steve has been elected as well as a new member.

Dustin gets to the junkyard in record time. He doesn’t want to think about what he just saw. But that’s all he can think about. Making his way onto the old bus, Dustin sighs heavily. 

“Dusty?” 

The boy hears making him jump. He forgot about his headset. He’d given Steve one at the last meeting when the girls got their own.   
It was only fair.

“I know you can hear me. I just want to talk” Steve says before Dustin switches his off.  
He just needs time to process this. 

It’s been months since Dustin has let himself think about it. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had just recently uncovered. He didn’t want people to fed out and hurt him just for liking someone as the same gender as him. But now, after seeing Billy and Steve together, it crushed him. He never had a shot now.

Sitting there, Dustin jumps for the second time that night when someone- or something opens the door to the bus. Grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on, he’s about to swing when Steve yells,

“STOP!”

“What the hell Steve?!” Dustin says, dropping the weapon from his hands. 

“You scared me!”

“Well you turned you headset off or something so I couldn’t tell you I was coming!” Steve accuses. 

Instead of answering, Dustin drops back down to the seat he was sitting on petulantly. 

“Dustin” Steve starts, taking a seat next to the younger boy. 

Before Steve could continue though, Dustin cuts him off.   
“Look you don’t have to explain anything to me. I wont tell anyone what I saw.” Once Dustin started talking it like he couldn’t shut up. “You don’t have to hang out with me anymore either. I-I understand.”   
“What?” Steve asks, confused only to be answered by Dustin talking again.   
“I know I’m young and you don’t want to hang out it’s me. And I definitely don’t look like Billy-” 

Steve cuts him off there.   
“Dusty, you look amazing and I always want to hang out with you.” Steve says flicking his eyes up and down the other boy.   
“And you’re 16 so you’re not that young” Dustin was about to protest but Steve continues; 

“Do you wanna know why you got the call to com over?” Dustin nods his head once.  
“Billy called and pretended to be me to get you to come over” Steve says, looking nervous.

“Why?” Dustin asks, eyebrows raised high on his forehead.   
Sighing, Steve sits back, “Because I told him I might want you to join us when we...” Steve hesitates   
“When you-“  
“When we have sex” Steve finishes.

It’s quiet before Dustin asks, “why?”  
“Why do you think?” Steve laughs, watching Dustin squirm. 

“Oh”

“Why don’t you come back to my house so we can talk about this?” Steve asks, glancing at Dustin.   
“Alright” Dustin agrees slipping his headset back on his head. 

Struggling to convince Steve that he can ride his bike back to his house alone Dustin throws his hands up in the air.   
“If something happens to my baby then it’s your ass” Dustin warns laying his bike up under the bus.   
The ride back to Steve’s house is quiet Steve sending silent glances in Dustin’s direction every so often.

“I was worried you got lost, Pretty Boy” Billy days from the doorway of the Harrington’s place. 

“Just ignore him” Steve mutters, pushing past the other boy into the house.

“So you guys are... t-together?” Dustin hesitates in asking.

“Yeah” Steve throws over his shoulder.

Following Steve into his room he watches as the older boy sits on his bed.  
“Huh”  
Dustin watches as Billy moves around the room comfortably. Like he’s been here a thousand times before and isn’t afraid of moving things. 

“For how long? I never knew...”

“Cause we don’t want the whole town knowing we’re fags” Billy says, making Dustin flinch. 

“Hargrove” Steve’s voice cuts through the air.   
At least Billy looks slightly guilty after Steve’s reprimand.   
“We just don’t want people to...” Steve struggles to find the right words.   
“Be homophobic assholes” Billy finishes off for him. 

“And you... want me to join you?” Dustin asks, looking between the two older boys. 

“Yeah” Steve says, a small smile on his lips.   
“We would fuckin’ love for you to join us” Billy grins. 

“Can I think about it?” Dustin asks looking down. 

“Of course” Steve says immediately, “Take all the time you need.”   
Dustin sends a silent thank you with his smile to the older boy. 

“If you want, and if your mom says it’s okay, you can stay here with us tonight” Steve says, trying to keep his face as impassive as possible. He doesn’t want to make the other boy uncomfortable. 

“Alright” Dustin says, smiling. “I’ll go call and ask” 

Steve’s eyes doesn’t leave Dustin as the boy makes his way out the door.   
“You’re so far gone for the kid” Billy laughs as Steve scowls.

“Oh don’t pout, Princess. It’s hot” Billy slurs his hand sliding down his body gripping his dick through his jeans.   
“So where am I sleeping?” Dustin asks coming back through the door.

Billy grins before replying; “Right between me and Pretty Boy of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think I want to join... your guy’s relationship?” Dustin says, bringing the ending up in a question. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, grinning down at the boy. 

“Yeah” Dustin nods smiling.  
“Fucking finally” Billy says, lighting up the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “Now I can fuck you.”   
Billy makes the motion of fucking the air in front of him. 

“God do you always have to be so crude?” Steve shakes his head.   
“Do you want to have sex with me?” Dustin asks, a little shyly.

Before Steve can open his mouth Billy replies “Hell yes.”

“Not until you’re absolutely ready for it though” Steve adds, sending a glare at the oldest in the room. 

Holding his hands up in surrender; “We’ll I have to fuck someone tonight and if it’s not gonna be Jailbait here, it’s gotta be you Princess.” Billy says, popping the rest of his shirt buttons open. 

Rolling his eyes Steve mutters, “How have I put up with you for this long?”

Dustin watches as the older boys gravitate toward each other. He can’t quite believe that both of them are his boyfriends. He never thought he would be able to have a boyfriend; let alone two. Not even adding Steve and Billy into the equation. 

“You can stay and watch” Billy suggests winking ad Dustin’s face turns bright red. 

Moaning, Steve adds, “Please stay.”

When Billy has Steve on his back, Dustin’s resolve shatters, he has to see how this works. How is he supposed to do this if he’s never even seen how it’s done?  
With both boys down to their underwear, Dustin decides he better sit down. 

He tries his best to stay as quiet as possible but he gasps when Billy pulls Steve’s underwear down. 

“Don’t be afraid to look, Baby” Billy says, sliding his hand down to grasp Steve’s cock. 

Shifting in his seat, Dustin tries to hide how hard he is. Dustin watches as Billy’s lips open around the head of Steve’s dick.   
Embarrassment floods through him when he moans along with Steve. 

“You like that?” Billy asks, but Dustin’s not sure who it’s directed at. 

“Stop fucking around and get on with it” says Steve moving his hips around.   
Dustin watches in fascination as Billy pulls open the bedside drawer and gets a bottle of lube out.

Steve throws his head back and loans long and loud when Billy finally has his fingers in him.   
By the time Billy is balls deep in Steve, Dustin thinks he’s gonna cum in his pants. 

Moaning, Steve rolls his head in the direction of the younger boy.   
“Fuck! Dustin, do you wanna touch yourself?” Steve asks, arching his back as Billy really starts pounding into him. 

With his heart racing, Dustin sneaks a hand down to paw at himself. Biting his lip to keep the noise in, Dustin pops the button on his jeans.   
He can’t believe he’s about to masterbate while watching Billy and Steve fuck.

“Fuck” Billy goans, watching as Dustin slides his hand over his own cock. All Steve can do is watch while Billy fucks into him harder. 

Dustin spreads his legs a little wider before really moving his hand. Spreading himself out over the chair he is sitting in.  
He’s already so close to cumming. It goes on until Steve is begging to cum himself. 

“Not until our little Dusty does” Billy grunts, his thrusts becoming sloppy. 

Moaning, Dustin closes his eyes. He arches his back awkwardly in the chair when he finally cums.   
Breathing heavily, he cracks an eye open just as Steve cums himself.   
Dustin’s dick gives a faint twitch when Billy pulls himself out of Steve and quickly starts jerking himself off. 

He would definitely be hard again at the sight if he hadn't just cum. 

Billy moans one last time before gripping Steve’s hip with his free hand and cumming.   
“Fuck boys, that was hot” Billy pants, sliding next to Steve on the bed. 

Tucking himself back into his jeans, Dustin stand on wobbly legs.   
“I gotta go my mom is expecting me to be home any second” Dustin says awkwardly.   
He doesn’t know how to react after doing what they just did. 

Steve opens his eyes with a pout on his lips. 

“‘M sorry” Dustin says, moving closer to kiss the boneless boy laying on the bed. 

“Keep that up, and I’m gonna be ready for round two” Billy smirks reaching out for his pack of cigarettes.   
Grinning, Dustin reaches over to quickly peck the other boys lips before he leaves. 

With one final glance Dustin drags himself away from the boys in the room. He doesn’t know when he will be able to see them again, but he hopes it won’t be too long. 

It’s three days of no contact with Dustin that finally gets Steve feeling nervous. 

“What if he wasn’t ready to see that?” Steve asks, looking over at Billy leaning against his car in the school parking lot. 

“I’m sure he’s fine” Billy replies.

“Hey Shithead” Billy calls out to Max, “Have you talked to Dustin lately?”   
The look on Max’s face brings both boys standing straight up. 

“What happened?” Steve asks, stepping closer to the little girl. 

“Nothing too bad” Max says, a hesitant look on her face. As if she doesn’t know if Dustin would want them to know. 

“Spit it out now” Billy growls lowly, dangerously.   
Holding her hands up, Max groans.   
“He’s been having... issues with other boys” she says, giving in and telling them everything that’s been happening to the younger boy. 

“These boys have been picking on Dustin. They call him names and push him around” She continues before either boy could speak.   
“We’ve tried to help, but Dustin said he doesn’t need us to protect him.” 

“Go home with Lucas” Billy says, already reaching for his car handle. 

“Harrington get your ass in the car now” Steve doesn’t have to be told twice before he is slipping into the front seat of the car. Steve tries to not look at the dumbfounded look on Max’s face as they peel out of the parking lot. 

When they reach the Hendersons house, Mrs.Henderson lets them in without much convincing. 

“Dustin?” Steve calls, knocking on the boys door. The shuffling on the other side let’s them know he is in there.   
“We’re coming in” He mutters before opening the door. 

“Go away” Dustin says as soon as the door is closed. When no one answers him, Dustin peaks an eye over his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asks, a small frowns on his otherwise handsome face. Snorting, Dustin rolls over, “Who told you?” He asks. 

“It doesn’t matter; who is it that’s picking on you?” Billy retorts, squaring his shoulders and feet as if he was about to kick the shit out of someone now.   
Dustin drops the tough guy act when he sees how concerned both Billy and Steve are. 

“They’re no one” Dustin sighs, “ I don’t want you guys to have to great with this.”

“But we want to help” Steve protests. 

“I don’t want your help” Dustin says defiantly.   
The hurt expression slides over Steve’s face before he gets control over his emotions. 

“Why not?” Billy asks, tentatively. 

“BECAUSE!” Dustin explodes “They already know I’m a Faggot I don’t want them to know about you guys too.” 

It’s quiet save for Dustin’s heavy breathing, before Steve makes a strangled noise and rushes towards the smaller boy on the bed.   
Billy watches as both his boyfriends cry on the bed.   
The body wracking sobs from Dustin breaks both their hearts. 

When Dustin’s breathing as evened our as much as he could get it, Billy curls up on one side of him as Steve throws a protective arm over him on the other side. The fit is tight and Steve almost falls on more than one occasion but it seems to be just what the younger boys needs. 

Their hearts break more as Dustin tells them about the month long bullying he’s been enduring. 

Billy wipes his eyes while Steve places comforting kisses on his neck as Dustin breaks down again. 

Long after Dustin’s eyes have closed, Steve says, “Let’s go on a trip.” 

Billy raises his eyebrows in question.

“Let’s take Dustin to the city and show him not everyone is from a small town and have different opinions” Steve elaborates. 

“Alright, Pretty Boy” Billy says, wrapping his arm around the smaller body beside him. 

“I’ll ask Mrs.Henderson tomorrow“ Steve settles, pulling the blanket higher up them to finally sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“And my mom agreed to this?” Dustin asks skeptically.

“Well I have to convince her, but yeah” Steve says, leaning against his car.  
Dustin was shocked when he walked out of the school to find Steve sitting there waiting for him. 

“Get in Billy’s waiting” Steve says, “I’ll explain more when we get to him.”

It wasn’t hard to convince Mrs.Henderson to let them take Dustin away with them when Steve turned on the charm.  
Once Dustin packed his overnight bag and they picked up Billy; they were finally on the road. 

“This is so cool” Dustin mutters excitedly once they reach the city’s limits.

Steve made sure to pick the best hotel he could find to get for the weekend. His boys deserve nothing but the best.  
Billy whistles when he sees the size of the room. 

“That’s a big bed” Billy grins, a wild look already in his eyes. 

Laughing Steve says, “Is that all you think about?” 

“It is when you’re looking that good” Billy grins showing all his teeth.  
Looking around, Steve asks, “Where’s Dustin?

Peeking his head around the door  
Dustin says, “There’s a jacuzzi!” 

“Fuck yeah” Billy groans, heading in the direction of their young lover.

“Don’t get too comfortable! We got our reservation downstairs at 7!” Steve yells to deaf ears.  
“I think I love you” Dustin says, clutching his stuffed belly. 

“If I knew you was that easy to please, I wouldn’t have brought you here” Steve teases.  
The smile on Dustin’s face is well worth the money spent though.

“How was your first date?” Billy asks, missing his usual teasing bite.

Dustin blushes as he says, “It was perfect.”

Once in the room, Dustin stands awkwardly by the bed.  
“What’s wrong?” Steve wants to know, picking up on the change of mood. 

“I...” Dustin hesitates, “ I think I want to.... have sex.”  
That catches both the older boys by surprise. Since the night Dustin watched Billy fuck Steve, that has been the routine. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, sending a look at the other boys. 

“Yes” Dustin answers confidently.  
“I’ve been waiting years for this night” Billy says, lips stretched wide with his smile.  
Rolling his eyes, Dustin let’s out a relieved breath. 

“So can we?” He asks, “Have sex I mean.” 

“Of course” Steve answers, walking closer to the younger boy. 

“Just as long as you’re for sure ready” Billy adds. 

“I am.” 

It’s awkward when they finally start pulling clothes off.  
Until Billy pulls Dustin into one of the filthiest kisses he’s ever had. It has them both hard and panting by the time their lips break apart. 

“Fuck that’s hot” Steve groans stroking his bare cock. 

“Don touch yourself” Billy says sternly, making both Steve and Dustin whine.

“Tonight is only about our Dusty here.”  
That makes Dustin whine again. 

Pushing the younger boy towards the bed, Billy starts undressing himself.  
“I want to open him up and get him nice and ready for your big cock, baby” Billy says, in perfect control.  
Steve nods, before pulling Billy down to kiss him. 

“Flip over” Billy murmurs to Dustin. Before he can even ask why Billy is slipping his hands over Dustin’s back and sliding down to grab his ass.  
Spreading him wide Billy leans down and gives a wide lick to the untouched hole.

Dustin gasps, eyes shooting open. Chancing a look back, Steve catches the youngest boys eyes. 

“It’s good huh” Steve asks, watching as Billy starts to lick quicker. 

“Yes” Dustin says, breathlessly.  
Eventually, Dustin starts pushing himself back into Billy’s face and tongue 

“More” he says, reaching for Steve. Dustin’s back arches when Billy slips a finger into his ass. 

“Relax” Steve instructs, running his hand through Dustin’s hair.  
“You have to relax so it doesn’t hurt.”  
Dustin tries to take a deep breath but let’s it out in a loud moan. 

“Found it” Billy grins, coming up to kiss around Dustin’s lower back. 

“Fuck” 

Pulling his finger free, Billy spills more lube on them before slipping in again.  
When Billy has three fingers stretching Dustin wide open with little resistance, Billy nods at the other boy. 

“Our boys ready.”

Trading places with Billy, Steve murmurs, “Can you turn over for me? I wanna see your face when I fuck you.”  
Dustin moans, trying to flip over without hitting anyone. 

Once settled, Dustin nods to the questioning look in Steve’s eyes. 

He was definitely ready.  
Billy slides his hand over the thigh closer to him spreading Dustin’s legs further for Steve. 

Slicking himself up, Steve moans at the first real contact to his dick.  
Dustin slips his eyes closed when Steve starts to nudge his cock into the boys hole.

“Relax” Billy drawls, leaning down to kiss Dustin’s neck and shoulder.  
Shuddering Dustin takes a deep breath and relaxes into the sheets. 

As Steve pushes more in, Dustin’s face scrunches up. Stilling, Steve does all he can to not thrust the rest of his cock into the tight heat.  
Steve and Billy both moan when Dustin takes a deep breath and pushes himself the rest of the way into Steve dick. 

“Oh my god” Steve moans, shoving his face into the crook of Dustin’s neck. 

“C’mon” Dustin whines after awhile. That gives Billy a good laugh.  
“Already begging for it” he mutters watching assteve starts to roll his hips in small thrusts. 

It’s not the most pleasant feeling but Dustin can already tell he loves it. Loves being full.

Fucking into him faster, Steve changes the angle making the boy under him scream. 

“There you go, Pretty Boy. Fuck him good now. Make him scream on your cock” Billy purrs, sliding a hand around his own cock. 

It’s not long after Steve found the little bundle of nerves that has Dustin cumming between their bodies.  
“Oh fuck” Steve groans his thrusts going erratic. 

“Cum in him Steve” Billy commands watching as the other boy falls apart. 

Steve moans loud as he cums deep into Dustin.  
When Steve pulls out Billy trades places with him quickly. 

Tugging his cock a few times, Billy cums on Dustin’s already ruined hole. 

They all moan collectively as they watch both Steve and Billy’s cum mix together sliding down Dustin’s backside. 

Lighting a cigarette, Billy grabs a towel to clean off his boys. 

Once back in bed, Dustin cuddles closely tucked in between his two lovers. 

“Thank you guys” he mutters sleepily. “I love you”  
Steve reached over, locking eyes with Billy, “I love you guys too.”

Rolling his eyes, Billy mutters, “Since we’re all professing our undying love for each other, I guess I love your shitheads too.” 

The laugh he gets is worth breaking his tough guy act for. But what can he say? He’s in love with both of them no matter the cost.


End file.
